zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Wild Zoids
In the first episode of chaotic century doesn't it show Van's dad Next to a giant wild zoid? I also know that zoids tends to not make sense but is there something special about the humans that lets them survive all of this? If i recall the anime correctly (which i probably don't) Van takes some pretty hard hits with barely a scratch! Are they part zoidian? 16:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Um, no Dan was never next to a wild Zoid. Main reason why you don't see any wounds is because of the dub (0mGz, b001d!!!!11!! W3'z g0tz t0 re0Mv3z 1t!!!!), and only Fiona, Reese, and the perv... I mean Hiltz were Zoidians, though it changes around in fanfic (especially mine). But ya, that's pretty much it. (16:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks i just watch the first episode of zoids again and i realized how little non-zoid technology gets covered here. Is there an article on van's hoverboard? also 1337 5kl11s /\/\@|\| 16:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus I can't speak Leet very well. And no, there isn't. But of course, it's kinda a very minor thing. (Zoids Fanatic 16:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Sleepers arn't the guysaks that come out of the desert in packs refered to as sleepers? Also didn't they have some kind of flashing box thing installed into the cockpits? ZGWolf 23:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that'd be correct, but I should mention that Sleepers aren't wild Zoids- they're AI used by the army. I'm guessing this page is just incorrect, it doesn't seem to meet up with even our rather low standards XD Slax01 23:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well since they tend to be leftovers from a war long over, they might as well be wild. The biggest problem is that neither the battle story or the anime goes into real info on wild zoids. Am I Right? ZGWolf 23:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, battle story books have quite a decent amount on it...life cycles, what they eat, that kind of stuff. It's just in stuff I haven't touched much. The first NJR fanbook also makes the proper distinction between wild and feral that the anime never does >_>. Pointytilly 20:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Pics of Wild zoids The article says that some boxes had pictures of the wild zoid that zoid was based on, do we have any of those pics? ZGWolf 15:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Currently, we do not have any. And I don't remember seeing any wild Zoids on the box. Maybe it refers to the "original" Zoids? (Zoids Fanatic 15:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) It only applied to the NJR boxes. does anyony have one? ZGWolf 18:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I found one of the pics! it's of a wild liger zero. I don't know if it's okay to use here though. I never fully understood the terms of use on these things. Is it all right if i put it on my user page? ZGWolf 19:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) if you don't have permission to use a picture, then you can't post it here. It's fine if you just want to post a link to it though...Azimuth727 19:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *could i post it on my user page then, or do I have to fallow that rule everywhere? or was this picture okay because it's just a snapshot of the box. I figured i'd better ask before i did something stupid.ZGWolf 21:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) There are canon pictures of quite a lot of wild Zoids in this one OJR book and in the Zoids Bible; the boxes have the Liger that'd become the Zero and EL (from the red EL's box), Seismo (guess), I thiiiink Gojulas Giga, and BF/Gairyuuki (the latter's box). I might have a photo of the BF one somewhere, but uuuugh I am not digging out my EL box right now x_o. Pointytilly 20:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the delay, here is the link to the picture. http://zi-tech.com/zoidsImsearching.html Thanks! ZGWolf 22:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that's a wild Zoid alright. (Zoids Fanatic 22:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) Think there are some wild zoid pics in the new Graphics books too, not the kind EL and Gairyuki are based on but the pre-war/non evolved type. I'll go check.SharkWings 22:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Info Um, where did you get the info anyways? (Zoids Fanatic 21:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) The bit about True wild zoids was taken from one of the first CC anime episodes, so was the bit about a zoid bonding with it's partner and honoring it's wishes, A white gordos I think. The sleeper bit again from the bit where van & Irvine are swarmed by guysacks. But the catagories themselves i kind was grabbing at threads. i think that the sleeper catagory should have something else as a title. One of these days there better be a line of wild zoids released just to stop the questions. they are confusing as heck.ZGWolf 21:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, as long as you were no making it up. And the Gordos was episode three, and the sleepers were episode six. (Zoids Fanatic 21:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) the only sad part is that if i did make that up there is almost nothing you could say to contradict me.ZGWolf 21:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) delete I flagged this for deletion. I'm not going to delete it right away, but as it stands, there is almost no real information in the article, and almost nothing links here. To avoid deletion, I suggest adding lots of information, for example, pictures, citations (e.g. specific examples of where wild zoids are mentioned). For example, in this article it is mentioned often that the Liger Zero is a wild zoid, but this is not mentioned anywhere else in the wiki, and I'm having trouble backing nearly 3/4 of the article. Sylvanelite 09:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I oppose the deletion. There are pictures of wild zoids available and the above section go into the origin for some of the info. (and no the liger zero is based on a wild zoid)ZGWolf 15:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) sorry i got cut off earlier. I also wanted to say that the reason that there are no pictures is that they were mainly released in japan. Shark wings was looking into getting some though. Simply put this is an important article that just doesn't get enough attention. I've been trying to work on it more but outside the games, my zoids knowledge is somewhat slim. ZGWolf 17:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) @ ZGWolf, I did find some cool Wild Zoid stuff from the Graphics booksthanks to Zoidspoison. They look a bit oddbut I'd call them note worthy enough to keep around if someone could translate. SharkWings 20:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC)